Apuesta de año nuevo
by loly.hedwig.3
Summary: Si para muchos esta fecha es de festejo y jubilo, para Draco Malfoy la noche víspera al año nuevo no puede ser mas terrible. Hermione Granger ha elegido el peor día para equivocarse y el debe de hacer algo.


Relato DRAMIONE creado como un reto para el maravilloso grupo:

Dramione historias de amor que debieron de ser contadas.

El reto consistia en hacer un one shot para un amigo invisible usando las palabras que veran resaltadas en negritas.

Mi amigo invisible es la talentosisima escritora Dramione, Helena Grand.

* * *

Apuesta de año nuevo.

Camino de un lado a otro de mi despacho pensando.

Pensando en aquello que pudo ser y no fue, por lo menos no como yo quería, no éramos ella y yo. Eran ella y él.

Los **fuegos artificiales** a través de mi ventana y las innumerables lechuzas con hipócritas **deseos** de paz y prosperidad remarcaban lastimosamente la fecha, hoy recibiríamos un nuevo año.

Y también precisamente hoy el **futuro** de dos personas se uniría para siempre, sin que nada estuviera a discusión, por lo menos así lo dejo en claro ella.

Sirviendo mi mejor **whisky de fuego** alzo mi **copa** y hago un **brindis** por ella, por su felicidad. La frustración corriendo por mis venas y un último impulso de loco, de enamorado se apodera de mí.

Bebo hasta el fondo y me pongo mi abrigo, salgo con paso decidido.

Me aparezco unas cuadras antes de la iglesia, el maldito lugar donde ella está a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez posible para alguien tan lista, casarse con él, con Ronald Weasley.

Me traslado de esta manera porque no quiero que escuche el aviso de mi llegada, quiero sorprenderla, sin darle tiempo de pensar, de temer.

Pero sobre todo, para no darle tiempo a quienes quieren separarnos de impedirme hablar con ella.

Me apresuro corriendo hacia la iglesia y las **campanadas **anunciando el inicio de la ceremonia provocan que el corazón quiera escapar de mí, como si pudiera ser más veloz el testarudo.

Entro a la iglesia sigilosamente, nadie nota mi presencia aun, me escondo en una capilla lateral, esperando el momento justo de hacer mi aparición.

— Ahora, si nadie tiene impedimento para que esta pareja se una en matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

—Yo —mi voz resuena por todo el lugar— Yo me opongo— veo su cuerpo estremecer ante mi voz, no se voltea y agacha la cabeza, puedo visualizar lo aterrada que está en mi mente, y sé que aunque no lo admita esta aliviada también. Es Weasley quien viene a mi encuentro

—Ríndete de una vez Malfoy

—Esto no es contigo comadreja, Hermione Mírame

Sigue sin voltear

—¿Porque no lo aceptas? ella ya tomo una decisión, y es estar conmigo, me eligió a mí.

—Existe una gran diferencia entre elegir y actuar como un inferi controlado que hace lo que le manden. En todo este lugar lleno de gente que dice amarla, soy el único que le ha dado opción, el único que le ha permitido elegir, —ahora me dirijo a ella— y estoy aquí nuevamente para darte esa alternativa.

—Soy el hombre correcto para ella, grábatelo de una vez. —lo ignoro insistiéndole a ella.

—Hermione carajo enfréntame.

Se gira lentamente y veo su mirada, esa mezcla de emociones en ella, y apuesto todo lo que tengo porque me ama.

—Te dije que lo nuestro no puede ser.

—Y yo te dije que te amaría siempre y que no te dejaría, como sabemos ambos somos necios

—Alguno debe de ceder, si tanto me amas ese serás tu

—Jamás lo hare, no tratándose de ti

—Draco por favor, vete

—Ya la escuchaste lárgate

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me vaya? ¿Que desaparezca de tu vida?

—Draco no me hagas esto por favor

—Responde

—Sí, quiero que te vayas.

—Ves Malfoy lo ha dejado claro no quiere volver a verte

—Siempre has sido pésima mintiendo, me parece increíble que vayas a casarte con un hombre que no te conoce la mitad de lo que yo y al que claramente prefiere su felicidad por encima de la tuya.

Lagrimas corrían por su rostro, pero se mantenía firme, luchando por fingir lo que sentía, encarcelando dentro de ella a esa Hermione que quería saltar a mis brazos y salir de ese maldito lugar, mi orgullo y dignidad ya están en el fondo, así que, ¿Qué más daba un último intento?.

—Solo huyamos lejos, juntos.

Duda, por un maravilloso momento duda, abriendo los labios queriendo decir algo, sus ojos me sonríen pero su maldita razón y su eterna moral intachable la traicionan.

—No, no lo dejare.

—Perfecto, solo hazme un favor, cuando termines esta farsa, cuando hayas fingido ser suya y te encuentres en su lecho, luchado con todas tus fuerzas por borrarme de ti; en ese momento mírate al espejo y di todas las mentiras que me acabas de decir, y créelo, créelo por ambos porque yo jamás lo hare.

Doy media vuelta y la veo de reojo, seguramente maldiciéndome tanto como me ama, estira la mano suavemente y mi nombre se lee en sus labios pero nada sale de su garganta.

Las miradas reprobatorias de la mayoría sobre mí, y la rubia lunática cómplice de nosotros me mira con ternura, al salir de ahí.

Temerosa, tonta, cobarde.

No puedo quedarme aquí pero no actúo.

— ¿Aun lo amas?

— Ron, Dios, solo hagamos esto.

—Ve tras él. Jamás te haría esto, no después de verlos.

Sonrío para él, tratando de no mostrarme demasiado feliz al sentirme liberada.

Locura o no, prohibido o no, crimen o no, él, Draco era lo único que quería.

Salgo corriendo, sujetándome el enorme vestido de novia. Feliz, y deseosa de que ahora el me escuche.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba ahí, en su apartamento muggle ese que había sido testigo de nuestro amor tantas veces.

Aun lucia como la última vez, claramente no había vuelto a ir hasta ahora.

No me escucha entrar y le veo con una botella en mano, su rostro iluminado solo por la tenue luz de las **velas**, esperando la **media noche** totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos.

Al avanzar, mis pasos resuenan por el lugar y su mirada encuentra la mía, sigue sentado en el suelo.

Le extiendo la mano, la toma y comenzamos a mecernos suavemente, en un silencioso **baile**, no hay palabras suficientes y no son necesarias. Separo mi rostro de su hombro, lo veo de frente, y como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado, lo **beso.**

Lo beso como si fuera la última vez. Lo era, la última vez de este doloroso año.

—Perdóname, fui cobarde

—Estas aquí, eso es lo único que importa.

Después de terminar la pieza, nos sentamos en el piso disfrutando por el ventanal de la espectacular vista. Observo que tiene **uvas** a su lado

—No sabía que creyeras en supersticiones muggles.

—Ya no necesito doce **deseos** Hermione, estas aquí y ese era mi más grande anhelo.

Increíblemente yo Hermione Granger me quedo muda y comenzamos la cuenta regresiva desde 10, 9, 8 … riendo y abrazados.

—Feliz año nuevo mi amor. – me dice besando mi frente.

—Feliz año nuevo, feliz vida nueva.

— ¿Siempre juntos?

—Apuesta por que sí, apuesta porque Te amo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios eh XD

Este es un one shot, pero para leer un long fic Dramione de mi creacion te dejo la liga de Sálvame de mi misma, pronto se publica el capitulo 18.

s/8887493/1/S%C3%A1lvame-de-mi-misma

Besos.


End file.
